Killing Loneliness
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Another Concert done. How do Kiro and Strify kill the time? StrifyXKiro. Yaoi. Lemon. A Cinema Bizarre Fan Fic!


Killing Loneliness

Strify opened the hotel room door. He went to his bed and flopped onto it. He had just performed another concert in L.A. and boy was he tried. Strify heard a knock at the door. He sat up and smiled at what he saw. There still his bass player, Kiro.

"Hello Kiro." He said.

"Hello Jack. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course!" Strify replied. Kiro smiled and came in.

"Shin, Yu, and Romeo went out to explore." Kiro said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Strify asked.

"Because I want to be with you." Kiro sat down on the bed beside Strify.

"Aw. That's sweet but you didn't have to. You could have gone shopping." Strify said.

"I can do that tomorrow." Kiro said.

"Because you want me to come with you?" Strify asked.

"Yep!" Kiro looked into Strify's eyes. The singer smiled. He took Kiro's hand and stared into his hazel eyes.

"You know I want to finish what we started on the stage." Strify said. They leaned in closer.

"You mean 'Our Moment'?" Kiro smiled.

"Of course 'Our Moment'. The one that makes the girls go crazy." Strify said.

"Alright." Kiro grinned.

The two leaned in more and the kissed. Strify placed a hand on Kiro's face. Kiro's tongue explored the singer's mouth and the singer's tongue explored the bassist mouth. Kiro bit onto Strify's lip and snuck his tongue out so he could play with the snake bit on Strify's lip. Strify smiled to his limits.

He placed a hand on Kiro and pushed him down on the bed. The singer mounted the bass player and kissed him with passion. Kiro wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Strify snuck a hand up his shirt. His fingers found the nipples and he started grabbing them.

A moan escaped Kiro's mouth. Strify smiled. He took Kiro's shirt off and threw it to the side. He started kissing his chest. Kiro placed his fingers in Strify's hair. But he soon moved his hands to his shirt. He tugged it telling Strify to take it off. Strify did so. Kiro took it and threw it to the ground.

Strify leaned down and kissed Kiro's neck. Kiro closed his eyes and moaned. Strify moved a hand down to Kiro's pant. He unbuckled the belt he wore. Kiro moved his hands down and undid his pants. Strify grinned and took them off of Kiro, than took his off. Now the two were in their underwear.

"Now you look sexy." Kiro said with a grin.

"The same with you." Strify said.

"Than, why not take these off?" Kiro reached down and took off his underwear. He held up a pair of black briefs. Strify grinned. He reached down and took his off. He took his and Kiro's and tossed them to the side. Strify lean down and kissed Kiro.

"I love you my little bassist." He said.

"And I love you, my big singer." Kiro said. The two smiled. Strify looked at Kiro.

"Do you have lube? I don't have any." Strify asked.

"Yea. It's in my room. Let me go get it." Kiro pushed Strify off and walked to the door.

"You're going to your room naked?" Strify asked.

"Yep." Kiro open the door and went out. Kiro went out in the hallway and stopped. Yu, Romeo, and Shin stood there.

"What the fuck?" Romeo asked.

"What? Can't a guy get a fuck around here?" He asked as Yu stared at his penis. To Yu, It's was a good size. Shin smacked him.

"Kiro, please go get whatever you're getting." Shin said.

"Ok." Kiro went to his door than realize he didn't have his key. He walked back and the others three will still there.

"Hurry up please. I don't want to see you walking around naked." Shin said.

"Tell that to Yu. I know what you do at night." Kiro said. He went into Strify's room. Strify looked at him.

"Forgot my key." He said. He grabbed his pants. Kiro pulled out his key and left. Once again the three stood there. Yu came up to Kiro.  
"What do you know?" He asked. Kiro looked at Romeo and back at Yu.

"How you two probably do it." He slid his key and went into his room. He came out with a bottle in one hand and a box in the other. He went back to Strify's room. Kiro held them up and smiled. Strify grinned.

"I have lube and condoms!" He said skipping over to the bed.

"Yay! Were you talking to the others?" Strify asked.

"Yes." He replied setting the box down.

"Ok. On your stomach." Strify said. Kiro smiled and did as he was told. He lied down on the bed. Strify opened the box of condoms and pulled one out. He put it on. He than took the lube and opened it.

Strify leaned down. "This will be cold." He whispered in Kiro's ear. Kiro grinned.

Strify squeezed some lube out and wiped it on Kiro's ass. Kiro shuttered. Strify grinned. He placed his hands on the bassist's hip and entered. Kiro let out a moan. He made his way to all fours and moaned. Strify went faster and harder. Kiro's head lifted up.

"Fuck yeah!" Kiro said. Strify smiled and kissed Kiro's lower back.

"Glad your enjoying it." He said.

"Oh yeah!" Kiro said. Strify kept going.

It was an half an hour later when they were done. Both lied in the bed, under the sheets. Kiro rested his head on Strify's chest. He looked up at the singer and kissed him.

"That was wonderful." Kiro said.

"Thank you." Strify said.

"Your welcome." Kiro said as they smiled. They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. They woke up with Yu and Romeo barging in.

"For your information Kiro, me and Yu do not…HOLY SHIT!" The two friends stared at the lover. Shin came in.

"You idiots! Don't barge in…What the fuck?!" He said. Strify looked at the three.

"Yes we fucked. Yes we love each other. Do you guys have a problem with this?" He asked.

"Nope." Yu said.

"No." Shin said.

"Who's on top?" Romeo asked.


End file.
